EGR devices are well known in the automotive industry. EGR devices generally mix combustion exhaust with air prior to feeding the mixture into the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. Mixing exhaust gas increases the specific heat capacity of the air/exhaust mixture, thereby lowering the peak combustion temperature. Lowering the combustion temperature limits the generation of NOx, which is prevalent when nitrogen and oxygen are subjected to high temperatures inside an engine. As a result, there is a continuing demand for improved EGR devices, which reduce combustion temperatures and NOx emissions, and improve overall engine performance.